


Best Part of Waking Up

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [8]
Category: Noah's Arc
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dec kink_bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge and unofficial Yuletide treat for Bette since I was a little too late for Yuletide Madness. Spoilers: see notes at bottom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bette/gifts).



> Written for Dec kink_bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge and unofficial Yuletide treat for Bette since I was a little too late for Yuletide Madness. Spoilers: see notes at bottom.

Ricky contested that they always ganged up on him on his sleep and he couldn’t be held responsible for anything that came out of his mouth before the crack of dawn. He’d been used to kicking the trick-of-the-night out right after sex, but with Noah and Junito, he woke to lips nipping at his ear, warm hands stroking him, two lithe bodies snuggled up against his sides, and playful laughter as his half-hearted grumbling turned to moans, a seductive every morning surprise. Was it any wonder the word love-about more than what they were doing--dropped from his sleepy lips?

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Ricky ends up in a threesome with Noah and Junito instead of breaking up with Junito and Noah marrying Wade.


End file.
